Are You Gonna
by Fanny chan
Summary: Well…Romance story of one of my favourite couple…inspired by a song. I know this is sung by a male, but pretend a female is singing it Tomoyo. ET! Ammended and corrected. looks pleadingly at readers Review plz. Onegai! This was my 1st ET fic ever


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the song  
  
********************  
  
Tomoyo: Fanny chan! How could you do this to me! *Mutters* although I don't really mind  
Fanny chan: *Smirks* Of course you won't mind

  
********************  
  
Summary of this story: Well…Romance story of one of my favourite couple…inspired by a song. I know this is sung by a male, but pretend a female is singing it- Tomoyo. E+T! Ammended and corrected. *looks pleadingly at readers* Review plz. Onegai! This was my 1st E+T fic ever!  
  
********************

****

Are You Gonna   
By Fanny chan

"Eriol…" she cried as a final silent tear slid down smooth, pale cheeks as Tomoyo sat on a plane****heading back to Japan.

**__**

I know you need a friend   
someone you can talk to  
who will understand  
what you're going through

A few years later…

The phone rang loudly in the Daidouji's mansion. A 18 year old girl strolled into the large living room. "Yes…" she hissed upon lifting the phone from its cradle.

"Can I speak to Tomoyo please?" 

"That is Daidouji-san to you mister. No one, I repeat, NO ONE calls me by my first name, especially you Hiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo spoke harshly into the phone.

**__**

  
When it comes to love  
There's no easy answer  
Only you can say  
What you gonna do

"I guess this is what I deserved eh? Daidouji-san…can I stay at your place for a few months? Kaho and I kinda broke up so can I stay there for a few months please? I'll pay rent if I must," Eriol pleaded.

Tomoyo didn't know what overcame her when she replied. All she felt was an aching feeling deep inside, beneath her cold exterior. "Okay, pay the rent. It'll consist of food etc."

"Thanks so much Daidouji-san,"

As Tomoyo put down the phone, she silently scolded herself

"I'm THE Daidouji-san, the last descendant of the Daidouji's after mother passed away! The richest in Japan! How could I give in to a simple plea from my ex-boyfriend? The one who deserted me for Kaho-sensei!? However, what is this strange feeling in me?"

****

The next day

"Ding Dong" 

Tomoyo yawned sleepily as she went to answer the door in her nearly transparent nightgown. 

Opening the door, she greeted her guest. "Good morning. Welcome to the Daidouji's estate. What is your business with us…" Tomoyo trailed off as she slowly recognized who was standing in front of her. "Hiragizawa-kun? What? Oh my! I had forgotten all about it! Come in and my maids will show you your room." Tomoyo said gesturing wildly. "Hiragizawa-kun, please follow Maggie," she said pointing at a maid waiting obediently at the couple. 

"Ermm…Tomo, I mean, Daidouji san can you change into something more…decent?"Eriol requested, blushing a little.

Tomoyo had a faint pink on her cheeks however, it was a sharp contrast against her pale skin so it was very noticeable. Her maids gasped as she rushed past them. "Was she…blushing?"

**__**

I heard you on the phone  
You took his number  
Said you were alone  
And you'd call him soon  
Isn't he the guy  
The guy who let you cry  
Isn't he the one who made you blue

The next 2 months passed rather quickly. Tomoyo had only went out of her room to collect the rent and eat, so Eriol had hardly see his ex-girlfriend.

****

That Fateful Day

"Ring ring…ring ring…"

Tomoyo would usually answer the phone by the second ring, so, after the third ring, her maid, Maggie answered it.

"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji residence. May I know who's speaking?" "Kaho, Mizuki Kaho. May I speak to Eriol please?" Maggie passed the phone over to Eriol, who was lazing on the couch.

"You forgive me!? Oh I…I...lo…Thank you Kaho," he said, putting down the phone. Why couldn't I say it? I love her, …don't I? 

**__**

When you remember  
those nights in his arms  
you know  
you gotta make up your mind

Knocking gently on Tomoyo's door, Eriol softly called out for Tomoyo. Receiving no response, Eriol leaned on the door and started knocking loudly and repeatedly, calling "Daidouji-san" loudly. 

All of the sudden, the door was pulled opened very unsuspectedly. "What is it Hi…mmm!"

Eriol had turned his head just as Tomoyo pulled open the door and sticked her head out of the door. 

Things had happened too quickly. Instead of pulling away and apologising, they continued their 'accidental' kiss. Passionately. Finally, Tomoyo pulled away to catch her breath.

"What was that about Hiragizawa? A surprised kiss? Whatever for? Remember we broke up!" Tomoyo said, blushing wildly, her whole face alight. Eriol for the first time since his broke up with Tomoyo, smirked. His mouth twitched a little finally into an evil smirk. "You had a part in that too you know, Daidouji san," Eriol retorted, moving closer towards Tomoyo once again.

Tomoyo's hair, once tied up in a bun, was sticking out in strands, so she let it down. Her silky, shiny black hair came tumbling down in locks, curling slightly. Her face lost her coldness, and was now replaced by a huge smile. Her face was lighted up, bubbling with happiness. "Call me Tomoyo, Eriol." Before pulling him down into a passionate kiss. After that, they started to loosen up. They went for a walk in the park. Finally, it was evening. Returning home, they collasped onto the sofa, giggling. Eriol gave little butterfly kisses all over Tomoyo's giggling face. 

The doorbell rang, followed by Maggie's voice.

"Master Eriol? Kaho san has arrived!"

**__**

Are you gonna stay with

The one who love you

Or are you going back to

The one you love

Someone's gonna cry

When they know they lost you

Someone's gonna thank the stars above

Tomoyo gasped. 

"Tomoyo, I can explain," Eriol started but Tomoyo cut him off.

"YOU TWO TIMER!!!" Tomoyo yelled. Kaho, at that moment, was plain confused so she just tugged on Eriol's hand. "I'll get my bag," Eriol kept his eyes on Tomoyo's face but there was nothing, expressionless. He entered his room and took his bag before rushing out, opening his mouth as to say something but Kaho had already dragged him away. As Eriol was dragged past Tomoyo, he heard her singing a verse from a song.

__

"Are you gonna stay with the one who loves you,

Or are you going back to the one you love

Someone's gonna cry when they know they lost you

Someone's gonna thank the stars above"

**__**

What you gonna say

When he comes over

There's no easy way to see this through

All the broken dreams

All the disappointment

Oh girl

What you gonna do

Your heart keeps sayin'

It's just not fair

But you still gotta make up your mind

A single crystalized tear slid down Tomoyo's pale cheeks, filled with the feeling of déjà vu

She watched as Eriol left her living room, goes through the long hallway and exited towards the door all this time staring at her with pleading eyes. All her maids and servents were surrounding her, comforting her.

**__**

Are you gonna stay with

The one who love you

Or are you going back to

The one you love

Someone's gonna cry

When they know they lost you

Someone's gonna thank the stars above

Two weeks had come and gone. Tomoyo looked around the quiet house, voices of her first love haunting her. Her trusted maid, Maggie was massaging her. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tomoyo stood up, eyes hard and cold, hiding the heart-breaking sadness hidden somewhere in her sub-conciousness, lazily floating around in there, hoping it would not come back to hurt her.

Opening the door, Tomoyo peered outside wearily. There was Eriol with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. In his other hand was a discman. Popping a CD inside, he asked Tomoyo to put on the earphones.

__

"Are you gonna stay with the one who love you

Or are you going back to the one you love

Someone's gonna cry when they know they lost you

Someone's gonna thank the stars above"

And there was silence.

After a few minutes, Eriol spoke up. "I am going back to the one I love."

Tomoyo's face remained emotionless. "That person's Kaho right?" 

Eriol merely shook his head, and said, "It's you."

**__**

Are you gonna stay with

The one who love you

Or are you going back to

The one you love

Someone's gonna cry

When they know they lost you

Someone's gonna thank the stars above

*******************

****

Back in the present

Tomoyo switched off the radio as she laid back on the couch. 

"That song sure brings back memories, right sweetheart?" Eriol said.

"It sure did Honey, it sure did." Tomoyo answered.

*******************

How was it? Review plz!!! P/s: Arigatou gozaimasu for ur plentiful reviews! I hope to get more! Ammended a little!


End file.
